


Tous les mêmes?

by Saileena



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Paris (City), Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saileena/pseuds/Saileena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean kirstein versucht sich mehrmals umzubringen, und lebt auch sonst nur in seiner eigenen kleinen Welt...bis er marco trifft >.</p><p>Ok, extrem depresive Geschichte, das erste kapitel war meine deustchhasuaufgabe, und ich entschuldige mich, deutsch ist nicht meine erste sprache...danke fürs lesen >.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tous les mêmes?

Schicksal

 

Mein Name ist Jean Kirstein, bin 19 Jahre alt und studiere Kriegsgeschichte in SINA Universität in Paris. Ich bin kein Künstler. Ich kann weder mit Worten, noch mit Pinsel und Farbe umgehen, und Krieg hat nichts mit Kunst zu tun, obwohl manche es die Kunst des Tötens nennen. Das heißt jedoch noch lange nicht, dass mich Kunst nicht interessiert. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich bewunderte sie, wie Photos und Bilder ohne Worte mehr Gefühle, Wünsche, ja sogar Probleme ausdrücken konnten, als ich mir je wünschen könnte. Dies war auch der Grund, warum ich Freitag um zehn vor sieben in einer der zahlreichen Galerien von Paris stand und eines der noch viel zahlreicheren Photos anstarrte. Für andere Leute sähe es wahrscheinlich so aus als wäre ich ärgerlich oder würde mir das Photo gerade von ganzem herzen weg-wünschen und verdammen, meine Augenbrauen waren angespannt, lächeln tat ich nie, und mein blond-brauner Unterschnitt half auch nicht mich freundlicher aussehen zu lassen. Doch ich versichere ihnen, dies war mein normales Gesicht und nicht mein wütendes. Meine Miene war einfach immer verzogen. Das Kunstwerk welches meine Interesse gewonnen hatte war an sich nicht so außergewöhnlich. Es war einfach nur ein Schwarzweiß Photo auf welchem eine wohl gekleidete junge Dame in einer Art Glaskugel über einem Fluss stand, wahrscheinlich die Siene. Doch aus allen anderen tausend Photos war dieses eine das, was mich am meisten berührte. Ich hatte dieses Gefühl, dass mein gesamtes leben sortiert und Zusammengefasst in diesem Photo abgebildet war. Ich konnte nur in einer Blase, wie die der Frau, die ich um mich gebaut hatte, leben. In dieser Blase konnte ich sehen was ich sehen wollte, all meine Gefühle blieben bei mir, beschützt vor der Außenwelt und ihren endlosen Vorwürfen. Und vor allem, es konnte auch nichts von außen hinein. Kein Schmerz, kein Hass, so wenig Kontakt zu außen wie möglich. Der Fluss selber berührte die Frau nicht, doch wäre ihre Blase nicht da, würde sie ertrinken. Genau wie bei mir. Hätte ich meine Blase nicht wäre ich schon längst ertrunken. Nicht tot. Ertrunken. Ich würde wahrscheinlich einfach nichts mehr Fühlen.  
“Monsieur, wir schließen. Seien sie bitte so freundlich und würden zum Ausgang gehen.”, drang die etwas gestresste Stimme eines Angestellten zu mir. Ich seufzte und machte mich so langsam wie möglich auf dem Weg zu meinem Apartment, in dem ich seit ich mit 15 von Zuhause ausgezogen bin, lebte. Der Grund dafür war kurz gesagt, dass ich mich nicht sehr gut mit meinem Vater verstanden hatte, und als meine Mutter gestorben war, wurde unsere Beziehung zu einander auch nicht besser.  
Es war viertel nach sieben an einem Freitag im Oktober. Das Pariser Nachtleben begann. Neon lichter flammten auf, Menschen in schwarzen Anzügen betraten laute Bars um nach einem anstrengenden Tag im Büro oder wo auch immer sie davor gewesen wahren, noch ein bisschen Spaß zu haben. Ihre gründe interessierten mich sowieso nicht. Diese Kreaturen waren alle gleich, grau, wie das Wasser des Flusses, und sie alle ekelten mich gleichermaßen an. Sie taten was ihnen gesagt wurde, dachten was die Mehrheit dachte und mochten sich selber am liebsten in der Welt. Es gab nur einen Moment wo sie sich alle einig wahren und doch jeder eine eigene Meinung hatte, und das war wenn jemand der anders als sie auftauchte, jemand der merkwürdig war, dann schlossen sie ihn zusammen aus, doch jeder hatte eine andere, persönliche Methode ihn zum ertrinken zu bringen. Manche würden den Menschen ignorieren, andere würden ihn beschimpfen und noch mal andere würden versuchen ihn aus den Schatten so viel wie möglich weh zu tun. Mein Vater war so jemand. Er würde sich niemals trauen seine Meinung zu sagen, doch zugleich würde er unbemerkt alles in seiner macht tun um den Außenseiter zu beseitigen. Das witzige war, dass die Opfer meistens gar nichts falsch getan hatten, sie hatten sich nicht ausgesucht anders zu sein. Genau wie ich. Ich stand auf Typen, doch ganz im ernst, ich persönlich hatte mir das verdammt noch mal auf jeden Fall nicht ausgesucht, ich würde auch viel lieber mit Freunden Mädchen anmachen oder was auch immer! Aber daran hatte ich ehrlich gesagt eher negativ Interessent. In der Grundschule, als ich noch nicht wusste das es böse, falsch, anders oder unakzeptable war schwul zu sein hatte ich es meinen freunden und meiner Familie erzählt. Meine Schulkameraden beschimpften mich, schlossen mich aus, und mein Schließfach wurde mit Drohungen überseht, wenn es überhaupt noch da war, und nicht zuvor zertrümmert oder zerschnitten wurde. Doch das war nicht das was mich am meisten verletzte. Es war mein Vater. Als ersten schrie er mich an, und als ich nicht verstand warum, schlug er mich und sperrte mich in den Keller, bis mich meine Mutter heraufholte, und meine wunden pflegte. Verstehen sie mich nicht falsch, er war meistens sehr nett, doch manchmal trank er. Und wenn er trank, trank er viel und dann konnte ihn selbst meine Mutter nicht mehr besänftigen. Auf jeden Fall hatte ich aus meinen Fehlern gelernt, und so blieb mein verdammtes Geheimnis in meiner Glaskugel, den einzigen Schutz vor dem ertrinken, vor der Außenwelt, die mich eindeutig nicht willkommen heißen wollte.  
“He, pass auf wo du hingehst du Arsch!”, schrie mich ein nicht mehr allzu nüchterner, schwarzgekleideter Mann an. Ich grummelte ein Pardon, ging weiter, ignorierte den Gestank vom Straßenrand wo die Penner lagen, ignorierte den Lärm von tausenden nutzlosen Menschen, die wahrscheinlich genauso frustriert mit ihrem leben waren wie ich, und nur mit ihren Gefühlen umgehen konnten wenn sie andere sich schlechter fühlen ließen als sie selber.  
Das witzige an der ganzen Sache war, dass ich schon öfters versucht hatte der Welt die Freude meiner Abwesenheit zu schenken, meine Arme wahren mit Narben und wunden übersehen, und meine Hauptader an meinem Handgelenk war sowieso fast ganz weiß so oft hatte ich versucht mein Dasein zu beenden. Sie mögen sich jetzt fragen: ”warum ritzt sich dieser merkwürdige Typ, es muss doch immer eine andere Lösung geben, und warum versucht er denn nicht mal das Positive an der Welt zu sehen?!!”. Vielleicht sind sie ja sogar ärgerlich auf mein egoistisches Verhalten. Doch ich schwöre ihnen, ich habe nach Lösungen gesucht, verdammt noch mal, ich hab so lange gesucht und gesucht, doch noch immer nichts gefunden. Ich bin sogar eine kurze zeit lang zu Therapie gegangen, bis ich herausfand, das der Therapeut nur Geld und eine Möglichkeit einen dummen Homo zu beleidigen wollte. Ich habe ihm die Nase gebrochen, bin weggerannt, und bin eine Woche später wieder in einem schrecklich weißen Krankenhauszimmer aufgewacht, müde aber leider lebendig. Ich nutzte zu der Zeit jede Möglichkeit mein Glück erneut zu versuchen, bis mir die Krankenschwestern drohten mich in ein Irrenhaus zu schicken wenn ich so weiter machte. Seitdem versuche ich mich nicht mehr umzubringen, doch es kamen trotzdem neue Narben zu den alten auf meinen Armen. Verstehen sie, wenn man sich selber Schmerz zufügt ist er viel leichter zu ertragen, man hat die Kontrolle über wann und wo man ihn spürt und man weiß, dass man jederzeit aufhören kann. Es ist auch eine Ablenkung von dem Schmerz von außen, der plötzlich und unerwartet kommt, über den man keine Macht hat, dem man nur schutzlos ausgeliefert ist, und bei dem man nur hoffen kann das es bald zu ende ist.  
Es gab eine Sache der ich jedoch sehr dankbar war, und das war meine Universität, obwohl dort Schwuchtel zu den meist benutzten Beleidigungen zählte. Sie war eine Ablenkung und selbst für jemand wie ich, der eigentlich Menschen nicht ausstehen konnte, war es erfrischen und unglaublich schön genau diese Kreaturen glücklich zu sehen. Die Gruppen von Freunden die auf der Wiese picknickten, die kicherten Mädchen die ihren Freundinnen von ihren Wochenenden erzählten und die Jungs die in ihrer Freizeit Basketball oder sonst etwas spielten, all diese Leute hatten etwas was mein Herz aufwärmte, meine Glaskugel ein winziges bisschen dünner machten, mit ihren lachen. Ich gehörte zwar nicht dazu, und hatte eigentlich auch keine Freunde, was daran liegen könnte, dass ich jede Möglichkeit nutzte mich mit jemanden zu prügeln und auch sonst nie lächelte, doch es war trotzdem wunderschön zu wissen, dass es wenigstens für manche Leute noch Hoffnung in der Welt gab. Ich weiß nicht wie ich das Gefühl am besten beschreiben sollte, es war zugleich wärmend und schön, brachte jedoch auch eine unerschöpfliche Traurigkeit mit sich.  
Plötzlich unterbrachen Polizei Sirenen meinen Gedankenfluss. Die blau-weiß gestreiften Autos rasten an mir vorbei, genau in die Richtung von meinem Apartment.  
“Merde!!!!”, fluchte ich und fing an zu rennen. Meine Tür war aufgebrochen worden und zwei Polizisten waren gerade dabei meine Vermieterin zu befragen.  
“Monsieur Kirstein! Mir reicht es! Ich kümmere mich um diesen Scheiß hier, und da all ihre Sachen zerbrochen und zerstört sind hält sie nichts mehr auf, also gehen sie mir bitte sofort aus den Augen! Sie haben schon genug Ärger gebracht!!”, schrie mich die ältere Frau an. Ich nahm ihre Worte kaum war. In der zwei zimmer Wohnung war nichts mehr ganz. Meine CDs waren zerbrochen und auch sonst lagen nur Teile von Sachen auf dem Boden herum. Ich drehte mich um, und lies alles in den Händen der Polizei. Meine Vermieterin hatte recht. Es gab eh nichts mehr was mich hier aufhielt. Alles weg. Super! Ja ich war verdammt ärgerlich! Scheiße, konnte man mich denn nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen?!! Was zum Teufel hatte ich getan dass mich Leute so extrem hassten?! Wenn ich herausfand wer der Einbrecher war würde ich in so zusammen schlagen, dass er sein Leben lang im Rollstuhl verbringen würde!!! Verdammter Hurensohn!!! Was hat der den schon davor all mein Hab und Gut dem Staub gleichzumachen?!!  
Ich trat eine lehre Kanne aus meinem Weg, obwohl ich nicht genau wusste wo ich überhaupt hinging. Ich hatte ja kein zuhause mehr. Nach meiner Wut kam die Angst. Eine erstickende Angst, die mich zittern lies. Ich hatte niemanden wirklich etwas getan, ok, ich hatte ein paar Schulkameraden beleidigt, aber meistens hatten sie nachher schon die Chance gehabt mich fertig zu machen, also konnte es nur zwei Gründe für den Einbruch haben: entweder es wurde tatsächlich etwas gestohlen, doch von was meine Vermieterin gesagt hatte nahm ich an, dass dies nicht der Fall war. Und der andere Grund war, dass mir wiedermal jemand wehtun wollte weil ich nicht normal war, weil ich schwul war. Ich versuchte meine aufkommende Panik zu unterdrücken, währen ich mich an einer Straßenlaterne festhielt. Es war bereits dunkel und so gut wie niemand war noch auf den Straßen, da alle entweder zuhause oder in den zahlreichen Restaurants und Bars waren. Ich lebte nicht mehr in der Gegend meiner alten schule, also kannte mich hier niemand der von meiner Sexualität wusste. Ich hatte es auch niemanden gesagt, und immer in meiner Glasblase gelebt, also daran konnte es auch nicht liegen. Außerdem wusste niemand wo ich wohnte....Doch. Er wusste es. Ich hatte es ihm gesagt, als ich ausgezogen bin. Und er wusste das ich schwul war. Er wusste es und hasste mich deswegen.  
Tränen begannen meine Wangen hinunter zu rollen. Normalerweise weinte ich nicht. Ich weinte nicht wenn ich am Boden lag mit fünf Leuten um mich herum die mich einer nach dem anderen traten, ich weinte auch nicht wenn ich das Messer in mein Handgelenk stieß, noch wenn ich ein paar Tage später wieder aufwachte. Ich hatte noch nicht mal geweint als meine Mutter gestorben war. Für hatten Tränen keinen Grund zu existieren, sie halfen nicht und führten nur zu Kopfschmerzen. Doch in dem Moment wo mir klar wurde, dass mich mein eigener Vater auf die Straße geworfen hatte weinte ich. Vor Wut, vor Angst oder vor Traurigkeit ich wusste es nicht. Ich wusste nichts mehr. Mir war alles egal. Doch da ich kein Messer bei mir hatte konnte ich den Schmerz auch nicht lindern. Ach, wie schön das Leben doch war. Es tat was es wollte, und schreckte nicht davor zurück mich weiter in die Dunkelheit zu stoßen. In gewisser Weise war mein Leben oder Schicksal wie auch immer man es nennen wollte, den grauen Menschen ähnlich doch zugleich gegensätzlich. Egal wie es war, ich verfluchte es. Ich verfluchte es so oft dass ich nicht mehr zählen konnte.  
“He, wen haben wir denn hier? Mensch siehst du schrecklich aus, hat dich deine Freundin verlassen? Vielleicht sind wir ja netter zu dir? Wer weiß...ok, gib uns einfach alles was du hast, dann werden wir uns überlegen ob wir dich mit ein paar Schlägen abhauen lassen. Nett von uns, oder?”, lachte der Mann vor mir. Endlich. Vielleicht hatte in dieser Gruppe ja Jemand ein Messer oder eine Pistole. Ich musste ihn nur wütend genug machen, und er würde mir an meiner Stelle Schmerz zu fügen. Ich würde den Schmerz selber hervorrufen und seine Kraft bestimmen. Das war auch ok.  
“Haha, und wieso sollte ich euch Gassenpennern irgendwas geben? Ihr werdet es doch eh nur an Huren und Bier verschwenden!”, antwortete ich und grinste die Gruppe Typen an. Mein Plan ging in Erfüllung und ihr Anführer der zuvor gesprochen hatte schlug mir mitten in den Solar Solarplexus. Ich taumelte rückwärts und versuchte aus Reflex Luft zu kriegen.  
“Glaubst du im ernst das deine Frechheit dir nutzen wird du kleiner Hurensohn?! Was machst du jetzt, ha, willst du um Hilfe rufen? Vielleicht rettet dich ja dein Papa! Oder will der dich auch nicht? Hat dich jeder verlassen? Armer armer Hurensohn!”. Tritte und Schläge trafen mich wieder und wieder, doch ich grinste weiter. Wie Recht der Sprecher doch hatte. Wie verdammt Recht. Außer das ich nie jemanden hatte der mich verlassen hätte können. Ich lag schon längst am Boden, zusammen gerollt, und noch immer hämmerten Tritte auf mich nieder. Die Anderen sind wohl dazu gekommen. Wollten ihrem Leader nicht all den Spaß lassen? Tja, Pech nur, dass ich nichts hatte was sie stehlen konnten. Sie taten mir also nur einen gefallen und kriegten absolut null zurück.  
Doch zu schnell war es aus. Ich hörte eine Stimme schreien, irgendwas über Polizei, wahrscheinlich eine Drohung, und die Gruppe rannte weg, so schnell wie sie gekommen waren waren sie wieder weg. Ich sah gerade noch ein Gesicht mit extrem vielen Sommersprossen und einem panischen und genauso besorgtem Ausdruck, bevor Alles schwarz um mich wurde. Vielleicht hatte ich endlich Glück, vielleicht wurde meinem Schicksal endlich langweilig mit mir, vielleicht war es endlich zu Ende. Vielleicht. Wenn dies der Fall war, war ich Glücklich bevor dem Tod noch ein einziges mal ein Gesicht zu sehen, was um mich besorgt war und nicht mich gerade verfluchte.


End file.
